Vert's Wish
by icypika
Summary: Vert has always wanted a little sister one day she is just relaxing in her basilicom unknown to her that her long time wish may come true sooner then she thinks, just not in the way she thinks.
1. Mysterious Boy

One day Vert was in Leanbox's basilicom 4 Goddesses Online was offline for server maintenance. She was considering going to visit Nepgear, but when she was about to head out to visit Planeptune Chika knocked on her door.

Chika said, "Lady Vert may I come in?"

Vert said, "Yes you may Chika can I help you with something?"

She entered the room and said, "Yes the guild would like for you to take a quest that was reported a few days ago."

Vert said, "Oh my the guild is asking for me directly it must be a high level quest. What exactly is this quest? Is it not something our higher level adventurers can handle?"

She answered, "Some of our adventurers have attempted it, but they all have come back badly injured."

Vert said, "Oh my! Very well what kind of quests is it?"

Chika read from her tablet, "Oddly enough it is a rescue quest. This is the first rescue quests I have seen. It would seem some citizens have heard a child crying for help from Halo Mountain. There have been reports of Ancient Dragons in the area as of late which is strange considering Ancient Dragon don't live on Halo Moutain. Some of the adventurers have reported them going viral far more than usual. It is quite strange."

Vert eyes widened in surprise a child needs rescuing? Could her wish to finally have little sister be coming true? She shook her head she shouldn't be getting ahead of herself. For all she knows it could be one of her citizens child.

She said, "Thank you Chika. I shall head to the guild and pick up the quest." She headed out of her room and headed towards the guild.

Chika said, "I wish you luck my darling Vert."

Shortly after Vert left she arrived at the guild. She went up to the reception desk. The receptionist looked and saw Vert and smiled.

The receptionist said, "Lady Vert thank you so much for coming on such short notice. I am sure you had much better things to do."

Vert smiled, "Not a problem dear. I am always happy to help. So what can you tell me about the quest? Chika gave me the general run down. Was this request given by a parent looking for their child?"

The receptionist shook her head, "No it was just requested by one of the citizens. They didn't seem to have an attachment to the child."

Vert said, "Thank you very much. I'll accept the quest and go save this child." She accepted the quest and made her way to Halo Forest. When she arrived she couldn't hear the child crying for help. She surmised it was likely the child was at the peak. She started making her way towards the peak. She made her way to the peak and heard a young voice.

The voice was crying out, "P...please! Someone help me!"

Vert hurried towards the voice and saw a small child on top of cliff that was surrounded by 3 ancient dragons.

Vert growled no one was going to hurt a child on her watch. She summoned her weapon Gungir and attacked the dragons from behind. She had drawn the three dragons attention. The dragons growled and began attacking Vert. Vert was trying to guide the dragons away from the child. One of the dragons was sent off course and hit the cliff the child had been on causing the child to fall and they cried out for help. Vert realizing this quickly transformed into her HDD form and flew towards the child catching them.

She couldn't get a good look at the child, but that was the last thing on her mind right now.

She said, "You made a very big mistake." A dangerous look appeared in her eyes, "I will not allow a child to be hurt on my watch." The dragons clearly didn't seem to care and merely saw the child as another target. A purple aura seemed to leak from a cave nearby that surrounded the dragons.

Vert said, "This is bad. They've gone viral. I need to finish them now." She focused and realized her EXE gauge was filled and smiled, "Time to end this." She cried out, "Spiral break!" She threw hear spear with blinding speed and immediately killed the dragons. She reverted back to her human form and hurriedly went to check on the child.

When she checked on them she saw a large number injuries on them.

She said, "I need to take her back to the basilicom for treatment immediately." She changed back into her HDD form and picked up the child and flew back to the basilicom and put the child down on her bed.

She called out for Chika, "Chika! Bring the first aid immediately!" Chika having heard the desperation hurried with the first aid kit. They could see blood staining the child's clothes. The two undressed the child and wrapped up the wounds. Once the wounds were covered Vert sighed in relief.

She turned to Chika, "Chika will you please go into the city and pick up some clothes for our guest?" Chika nodded in understanding, but was kind of jealous of the child getting HER Vert's attention. She headed into the city.

Once she was gone Vert sat down in her gaming chair. While they were undressing the child they came to a shocking realization that it was a boy. Which was unusual most important characters in Gameindustri were girls. This led her to two possible reasons. One was that the boy was from another dimension and the other was that it was just an unusual NPC. The boy couldn't be any older than 9 years old which was younger then both Rom and Ram whose human forms were about 12 years old. He had long rose gold hair with bangs on the left side of his face his hair went down to neck length. He couldn't be any taller than 3' 6' making him shorter than both Rom and Ram which wasn't to surprising considering he was younger than them in appearance. He had green eyes and a cute petite nose and a pale skin tone. Was he sickly? She wasn't too sure, but right now he needed rest. She decided to log in and see 4GO was up again to her delight it was. She played for about an hour when Chika returned. She had returned with a tan short sleeve shirt, light green hoodie, and khaki two got the boy dressed while being careful to not wake him.

Chika asked, "So Lady Vert what do you plan to do with him now?"

Vert said, "I'm not sure at the moment. For right now I think I'll wait for him to wake up. I'd like to see what he was doing in Halo Mountain. He doesn't seem to be related to any of the citizens."

Chika said, "Very well should I inform the other Oracle of this?"

Vert shook her head, "No not until we have a full understanding of his situation." Chika nodded in understanding.

A few days had passed since Vert had found the poor boy injured. She had turned in the quest and was currently keeping the boy safe in the basilicom.

One morning Vert had been up all night playing 4GO and had dozed off.

She heard a high pitched timid voice speak, "W..where am I? What am I wearing?"

Vert having been woken up turned to see the boy had finally woken up.

She turned toward him and gave a comforting smile, "Please little one you don't need to be worried. You are in Leanbox's basilicom in my room. You were attacked by some ancient dragons in Halo Mountain. After I dealt with them I brought you here to recover."

The boy seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Thank you so much for saving me miss….uh…"

Vert giggled at the boy's pause, "Vert my name is Vert little one."

The boy paused once again before the realization hit, "Wait! Vert as in Lady Green Heart? Oh my goddess! I am so sorry for my disrespect." He quickly bowed.

Vert couldn't help but laugh at the boy's action. "Please you don't need to bow little one. I was happy to help you. Could you tell me your name?"

He got up from his bow and said, "Oh uh right. My name is…" He hesitated at telling her his name. "My name is Jade."

Vert smiled, "My what a lovely name you have Jade. Is it short for Jaden?"

He shook his head, "N..no my name is Jade.I know its a girls name so you can laugh if you want."

Vert pat his head, "Now why would I do? I think it's a great name for you. Would you mind telling me what you were doing in a dangerous dungeon by yourself without a weapon?"

Jade frowned, "I...I can't remember. The only thing I can remember is my name and that I was somewhere else then a bright flash of light. It's all a big blank after that."

Vert said, "That's quite alright Jade. I think you remember more than you are saying. You remembered who I was and that I was a goddess. Do you remember all the nations of Gameindustri?"

He nodded, "Yeah I do. There is Planeptune, Lastaion, Lowee, and Lean box. I can also remember the goddesses of each nation and their human forms. Does that mean I'm from somewhere in Gameindustri?"

Vert shook her head, "No judging by your appearance it is likely you are from another dimension. Our world has very few important looking male characters."

He asked, "Then where am I from?"

Vert said, "If I had to take a guess. It's likely you are one of our players. Our world was created in another as video game series. Though this is the first time I've seen a player be brought into our world."

He said, "Um… is that a good thing?"

Vert smiled, "Yes it is. So for now why don't you stay here in the basilicom. We'll meet with the other CPUs and discuss what to do from there. How does that sound?"

He said, "I think that sounds like a good idea. Thank you so much for helping me Lady Vert."

Vert said, "You can call me Vert or even big sister if you want to." She smiled at the boy which caused a light blush to appear."

He said, "Er..um thank you Vert." And with that Vert led him to a spare room and let him rest up for now.


	2. Meet The CPUs

It had been a week since Jade had arrived in Leanbox he had adjusted to living in the basilicom rather well. He would help Chika out with some of her Oracle duties to help take some of the workload off her which though she'd never admit it she had grown just as fond of the boy as Vert. If he stayed he would make a great CPU candidate, but before that is a possibility he'd need to earn the trust of the citizen which was rather hard considering he doesn't even have a weapon thus he can't do quests. He had taken a liking to the outfit Vert and Chika had given him and it pretty much became his go to outfit. He was having a good time in Leanbox though he has yet to get any of his memories back. He was currently helping Chika with some paperwork when Vert came downstairs and said, "Well Jade are you ready?"

He tilted his head in confusion, "Um...ready for what?" He racked his mind trying to think of what they were doing today, but nothing came to mind.

Vert had to hold herself back from smothering the young boy in a hug. He was just so darn cute! The perfect little brother for her. "Did you forget we'll be going to Planeptune to meet with the other CPUs?"

He said, "Oh shoot I completely forgot. Crap we're going to be late because I forgot."

Vert giggled, "You needn't worry about that we still have time before the meeting time. It is a quick and easy flight to Planeptune."

He asked, "Um...but I can't fly." Chika sighed did the boy forget Vert can fly.

Vert giggled, "I can fly us there, but we should get going now."

He said, "Right sorry Chika for up and leaving."

Chika said, "It's fine you helped me out a lot. You two just be careful." Jade nodded and headed towards Vert. The two went out on the balcony and Vert transformed into her HDD form. She held out her hands for Jade to take them to which he followed.

Green Heart said, "Do hang on tight dear. You aren't as durable as myself. I don't want you getting hurt." Jade nodded and the two headed off to Planeptune.

Meanwhile in Planeptune the two CPUs of the nation were waiting for the guests to arrive.

Neptune was looking kind of upset. Her younger sister who ironically was much taller than her asked her what's wrong.

Neptune answered, "I'm just bored why did Vert get the new mystery character? I'm the protagonist of this series, so he should've come to me not her."

Nepgear sweatdropped at her sister's reaction. "Well maybe it was just chance Neptune."

Another familiar voice came from the sky, "Honestly Neptune you are such a child sometimes." The voice was quite refined immediately recognizing the voice belonging to Black Heart.

Neptune said, "Hey what's up Lonely Heart!"

Along with Black Heart was her sister Uni in her HDD form. The two CPUs of Lastation landed.

Black Heart and Uni reverted back to their human forms.

Noire growled, "Stop calling me that Neptune! I am not lonely!"

Neptune said with smug grin, "Little sisters don't count Noire." Noire growled and the two CPUs got into an argument.

Nepgear went up to Uni, "Hey Uni how have you been?"

Uni smiled at her friend, "I'm doing well I've been help Noire in developing a new console with Noire."

Nepgear smiled, "That's awesome Uni."

Uni asked, "What have you been up to Nepgear?"

Nepgear smiled, "Oh the usual just taking quests and tinkering with gadgets."

Uni said, "So basically you're keeping your nation a float because Neptune is too lazy to do it herself."

Nepgear said. "What the goodness? No Neptune has been taking quests with me lately."

Uni said, "I bet Histoire forced her to do it though."

Histoire came out to the balcony, "I didn't have a choice in the matter. I took away all her games until she can get our shares back up."

A cocky voice came from nearby, "Well that explains why Planetpune's shares are so low. Neptune isn't doing her damn job."

The other CPUs turned to see Blanc and her sisters landing on the balcony.

Neptune took herself away from her fight with Noire and said, "Hey I'm the protagonist of the series so I'm sure everything will be fine."

Noire said, "Honestly Neptune sometimes I wonder how you became a CPU in the first place with how lazy you are."

Neptune smirked, "What can I say? The people love me."

Blanc said, "Your shares say otherwise Neptune. Do you ever take your job seriously?"

Neptune said, "Of course I do. I always save the day when I need to."

Nepgear said, "Sis you really should be keeping our shares up outside the main series."

Noire said, "Or does the world need to be on the verge of ending for you to do your job? Honestly Histoire without Nepgear I don't think Planeptune would survive." This caused the Planeptune CPU candidate to blush heavily.

Blanc said, "She's right Histoire. Anyways where is Vert? That cow better not have called this meeting as a damn prank."

Nepgear having composed herself said, "I don't think Vert would do something like that."

Histoire said, "I am sure she'll be here soon. She informed the other Oracles about this boy she found. She wanted to meet with everyone so we can decide what to do. She says she is hoping to find a way to return him home."

Blanc said, "Yeah right I bet she is hoping we can't return him home so she can have a younger sibling. Did you guys get any other details about this boy?"

Noire said, "Nope all we were told was that its a boy from another dimension whose lost his memory."

Blanc groaned, "This is sounding annoyingly familiar."

Noire said, "You don't say? Though this does make me nervous I mean Amnesia usually leads to a big threat in our series."  
Neptune said, "Who knows maybe this the beginning of our next main series game."

Histoire shook her head, "No I don't think that is likely."

Ram said, "Whatever I just hope Vert gets here soon. There is a new game out in Lowee Rom and I want. Right Rom?" Rom simply nodded.

Nepgear said, "Oh I think I see Vert." She pointed towards the sky where Vert in her HDD form was coming in. She was carrying a young boy who was likely a few years younger then Rom and Ram. Vert put the boy the boy down gently before reverting to her human form. The boy was wearing a tan short sleeve shirt with a green hoodie and khaki shorts. One look at his face you could clearly see he was rather nervous.

She said, " I apologize for making you wait."

Blanc said annoyed, "You certainly took your sweet time getting here."

The boy spoke up timidly, "P..please don't be upset with Vert. It was my fault we ran late. I was helping Chika out with some Oracle work. So if you want to blame anyone blame me Lady White Heart."

Blanc was taken aback by the boy's formality he clearly seemed to have knowledge of Gamindustri. He couldn't be any older than 9 years old. For someone so young he seemed rather mature or maybe he is just doormat.

Blanc said, "Well whatever who are you anyway? All we were told is that you're a boy and from another dimension."

He turned to Vert as if making sure he could talk freely. He was talking to goddesses after all. Vert once again was tempted to smother the boy. He was just too cute. Before she could respond Neptune interrupted.

She spoke up happily, "So what's your name kiddo?"

The boy was a bit shocked by Neptune suddenly addressing him and jumped a bit.

Neptune said, "You're a bit jumpy aren't ya? How old are you? Which dimension are you from? Are you from Plutie's dimension?" She continued to bombard the young boy with questions.

Noire knowing Neptune wasn't going to stop spoke up, "Slow down Neptune you're making him uncomfortable." She sighed and turned to him, "Perhap we should introduce ourselves first."

The boy spoke up, "Oh uh you don't need to do that Lady Black Heart. I uh just was surprised by the sudden questioning."

Neptune said, "Enough with the formalities. You can just call us by our names."

Noire said annoyed, "Hey you can't make decisions like that for all of us Neptune."

Neptune said, "Oh come on being so formal is just making it more awkward for him I'm sure. And he seems to know who we are so why bother with formalities?" The two once again were going back and forth about formalities.

The boy was unsure of what to make of the situation until Histoire spoke up.

She said, "Enough you two lets have him introduce himself without any interruptions."

Noire and Neptune cease their little argument.

The boy feeling like he could speak now took a deep breath. He said, "Well my name is uh...Jade. It's an honor to meet you all really." He bowed in respect to the CPUs.

Ram said, "That sounds like a girl's name to me."

Jade blushed and looked away.

Nepgear said, "Ram I think that was a little mean. Maybe you should apologize."

Ram said, "You're not the boss of me Nepgear."

Jade said, "No its fine I'm used to that reaction. She isn't wrong." He rubbed the back of his head.

Noire said, "The meet and greet is nice and all but Vert would you mind explaining why you called the meeting? Surely it was more then just to introduce us."

Vert said, "Yes of course allow me to explain." She went on to explain how she had found Jade. While she was explaining the story when she told them she and Chika had found out his gender. Neptune put in her two cents by saying how lewd. This caused Jade to blush and suddenly take a great interest in the ground.

After Vert finished her explanation Noire said, "So let me get this straight Jade is a player of our series and somehow he got brought here to Gameindustri and lost his memories. And now you want to try and find a way to send him home."

Vert said, "That is correct Noire. I was hoping Histoire could help in that matter." She turned to Histoire.

Histoire said, "I could see if I can find his home dimension but without his memories it'll be quite difficult. Jade can you remember anything about your home dimension."

He frowned, "N...no I can't all I can remember is my name and a flash of light."

Histoire said, "Well if you can give me one of your hairs. I could run a dimensional search for your dimension. All people from different dimension have a signature dimensional print in their DNA. I can run a search for your home dimension, but it will take 3 days before I can give you a result."

Jade said, "That's fine if it can help me find a way home. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you all." He took a hair from his head handed it to Histoire who took it.

Neptune said, "It's totally fine we have stuff like this happen all the time."

Jade said, "If you say so. But what should I do for three days?"

Vert said, "Why don't you visit the other nations and learn about them? It's not every day a player gets to explore Gamindustri in person."

He thought for a moment, "Yeah I think that's a good idea."

Neptune said, "It's settled then today you can explore Planeptune, tomorrow you can explore Lastation, and then the day after you can go to Lowee."

He said, "Er...would that be alright with you Lady Noire and Lady Blanc?"

Noire said, "Sure I don't mind as long as you don't get in the way of my business."

Blanc said, "Sure that's fine with me."

Vert clapped her hands, "Well then it's settled." She turned to the CPU candidates, "Why don't you four show Jade around Planeptune. I have some other business I need to speak with the other CPUs about privately."

Nepgear said, "Um..sure I don't mind. Would it be okay for Uni and the others though?"

Noire said, "Sure that's fine with me. Uni has been working hard on developing a new console with me, so she can take a break I guess."

Blanc sighed, "Sure just stay out of trouble Rom and Ram."

She said happily, " Excellent here are some credits to spend on whatever you like. Just try to be back before 6 okay?"

Jade took the bag somewhat hesitantly. Ram deciding to take some initiative grabbed Jade's hand, "Come on Jade I know an awesome arcade here." The other CPU candidates soon followed after.


End file.
